Mirkwood's Rose
by Arda's Angel
Summary: ON HOLD!DISCONTINUED
1. Dreams

(A/N) Hey people! I'm back! Yeah, Yeah I know……this is most likely a HORRIBLE Mary-Sue and I apologize. Sorry! DON'T KILL ME!

Disclaimer: I am indebted to Prof. Tolkein, the true Lord of the Rings! Maris, Jamiel, Rosie, and anyone else you don't recognize is a product of my disturbed, strange, and twisted mind. J Oh yeah…..and LEGOLAS IS MINE! Legolas: "ummmm…..no! I belong to ---" Me: " Nobody needs to know that…." So on with the Story……. O yeah…one more thing…..//……\\ means Sindarian because I can't spell or really construct proper sentences and have no wish to mangle Prof. Tolkein's great works. I apologize to those who first read my story when it was in a block. I did type it in paragraphs so here it is!

~ Maris

**_Ch.1 Dreams_**

Rosie's heart leapt within her. As she drowned in his piercing blue gaze all she could think about was who this mysterious stranger could be. "Rosie! Earth to Rosie!" Her older sister Elanor laughed. "You've been daydreaming all day! Besides, Papa says we're going to have very important visitors at Bag End so you'll just have to quit your daydreams and come back down to reality." 

As Elanor sauntered away, Rosie reflected on what she had said. Maybe Elanor was right. But questions nagged at the back of her mind. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why did thinking of him make her go weak at the knees? Why…

"Rosie Posie Poopie Poo! BOO!" Lily, Rosie's little sister dissolved into peals of laughter. "Wakie-wakie! Elanor says you need to hurry up and get ready. Papa is getting ready for visitors. And Merry and Pippin are coming!"

Lily's excitement was contagious. Soon even Rosie was hurriedly preparing for their mysterious guests. In fact, the entire Shire was buzzing with poorly suppressed energy. When Merry's two small boys Merrin and Pippy came running up to Bag End calling that the king and noble visitors were nearing the border, Rosie let out a muffled squeal of joy.

Rosie's father Samwise Gamgee raced to keep up with Captains Meriadoc Brandybuck and Perrigrin Took as the hurried out to meet the royal party. 

**************************************************************

// Legolas? Where are you? Get over here right now! We're late as it is! Do you want to keep her majesty waiting? LEGOLAS!\\

// Coming adar. \\ The young prince walked into the throne room of his family's palace in the woodland kingdom of Mirkwood. 

// Legolas! The princess has been waiting all morning. Apologize to her. \\ 

// Aye adar. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting arwen-en-amin.\\

A sound, much like that of a child stifling a giggle caused Legolas to turn around. // Valaniel..\\ he gasped. // You're the princess? \\ 

The tall blonde laughed. // You were expecting maybe the Bride of Frankenstein?\\ 

Legolas took a long glance at his little sister. She was taller than he remembered, her honey golden hair now shorter and tied back out of her face. She was dressed in a simple purple gown with a light purple ribbon girdle and soft pink trim. 

// Legolas, you look as though you've never seen a girl before. \\ A soft voice behind him remarked. Legolas spun around to see a small Elendili girl. (1/2 Elven)

// Maris! What are you doing here? I thought that you were going to Hobbiton to the party.\\ 

// Well…..\\, the small girl replied, // I **was**, until a certain elf forgot that he was supposed to be escorting me and the guards won't let me leave!\\ 

// Oops.\\ The prince shook his head, causing his long braided hair to brush his face. Thranduil laughed as he watched his son swat hair out of his bright blue eyes. 

// And mellonamin, you owe me a couple of rounds in the courtyard.\\

// But you've already beaten me **twice** today.\\ Legolas pulled a face. 

// Actually I would love to watch the two of you spar, \\ Valaniel smiled. 

// Well, it looks as if your student is schooling you Legolas.\\ Thranduil laughed. The King's sparkling blue eyes twinkled as he watched his son blush red. // Don't worry about it. You are still a very skilled warrior, possibly the most talented archer in all of Middle Earth.\\ 

Legolas shrugged his shoulders. // I guess we should probably be off then.\\


	2. Welcome to the Shire

(a/n) I know I said 5 reviews but the reviews I got were so nice that I have decided to update now….Besides updating allows me to procrastinate on doing my French hw…..

THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I apologize for the block thing…..I am trying to fix that. By the way….i know that regular ".." do fine but I want to distinguish the Sindarian from the Westron. J 

~ Maris

**_Ch.2 Welcome to the Shire_**

            Legolas looked around him. Even on his many travels, he had yet to see a land that compared to the rustic beauty of the shire. Maris and Valaniel rode beside him, also admiring the landscape. Rolling hills, vast open fields, and shadow-speckled forests flowered in every direction. 

            "Oh! Legolas look! Hobbits!" Maris called excitedly. 

            "And look. They're even shorter than you are!" Legolas laughed. 

            Maris twisted in her saddle and stuck her tongue out at him. Elven laughter rang out joyfully through the hills as the trio made their way down to greet the royal party. 

            ******************************************************

            Rosie was in a forest. As she wandered around, she felt as though she was being watched. She looked around and saw a vague figure walking towards her. She looked up at it and, once again, saw those piercing blue eyes she had come to recognize so well. She felt like they were pulling her into them, drawing her ever closer when…"ROSIE!"

            She shook the sleep from her eyes as she raised her drowsy head. She had been fast asleep in the shade of a tree!

            " Rosie! They're here!" Lily cried happily. " The King and Queen and the entire court and ELVES! There are Elves here Rosie!"

            Rosie's eyes opened wide. ELVES! She had thought that they only existed in stories and myths.


	3. Many Meetings

Celtic Bard and The Brite One- THANK YOU! And Alyssa- was your comment positive? I took it as a compliment but I'm not sure. I was so excited to get your reviews that this is my second update today. THANKS!

~ Maris

**_Ch._****_ 3 Many Meetings_**

            Aragorn and Arwen rode side by side into Hobbiton. The royal court followed suit. " All hail King Elessar and Queen Arwen," a lone voice called from the hills. They looked up from the throngs of hobbits and saw a trio of Elves ride out to meet them. 

            "Welcome Legolas, Valaniel , and ….." The King's guard welcomed. 

            "I'm Maris" the small girl laughed.

            Aragorn smiled at the girl and turned to the guard. " This young woman is our daughter. She is the long absent princess of Gondor and Rivendell."

            The guard bowed low. " Welcome milady. I apologize for my mistake."

            Maris laughed, her long dark hair fluttering with her laughter. "Where can I find a stable for my horse? He is tired and I would like him to rest. Please."

            "But Maris, how will you enter Hobbiton in the procession? On foot? That would not make the right impression on the court or other Elves." Arwen said pointedly. 

            // Mother, I do not have to make the right impression. I am only a child in their eyes anyway. They will not take me seriously, even if I am a princess. I will walk into Hobbiton among those following your excellencies.\\  She slipped off her horse and jumped to the ground. // Besides, how much royalty can the Shire take? Prince Legolas and Princess Valaniel, King Eomer, Prince Faramir and Princess Eowyn, you two. And then you want to tell them about me? That would just complicate things. But thanks anyway.\\  She bowed, turned, and walked away.

            Legolas watched her go. " Milord, if it greatly troubles you that Maris refuses to ride, she can ride on Arod with me. He is strong and I'm sure he won't mind bearing the princess for a little while."

            Aragorn nodded. " Thank you mellonamin. It would indeed."

            ***************************************************

            Rosie jerked to a stop. As she looked around, she noticed something peculiar. The birds were much louder than usual. Birds of every species poured out their sweet songs to the winds and blessed all of Hobbiton.

            As she looked about her, she noticed that she had wandered off the beaten dirt road and into the forest, taking a well know short cut to the gates. 

            "Excuse me," a soft exotic voice asked. " Could you please direct me to the borders miss?" 

            Rosie looked up to meet a pair of startling blue eyes gazing down at her. Her heart skipped a beat; she knew those eyes. They haunted her dreams, her fantasies, her every moment. " W…why certainly," she managed to stammer back. 

            "Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you. I am here for the party, milady, and was looking for a friend of mine and admiring the beauty of the Shire when I lost my way." Stop rambling! He silently commanded himself. Elves do not ramble! But there is certainly something about this maid, his brain acknowledged. She may yet be more than she appears. 

            "Come milord, and we will find your friend. What does he look like?" Rosie asked, interrupting his thoughts. 

            "She is small, only about 5 ft. tall, dark hair to just below her shoulder, and luminous green eyes. I believe she was wearing a green and brown tunic and green trousers. Although she should be in a dress…" he cut off angrily.

            Rosie smiled. She finally tore her eyes away from his to study the man standing before her. He was tall, especially next to her tiny 3' 6" frame. His long blond hair was tied into a half ponytail with 3 braids adorning it. He was clad in almost exactly what he described his friend in. His face was strong, with delicately chiseled features, almost as if he was a marble statue. His skin seemed as pale and soft as the first flakes of snow on the youngest saplings in the shire. A faint smile played about his lips as Rosie gazed at him in wonder. "Does something amuse you milord?" 

            "No little one, not at all. And please, call me Legolas." 

            "Oh how awful of me! I didn't even bother to introduce myself. I'm Rosie Lass Gamgee. Please follow me and we will go search for your friend. Just out of curiosity, who is she?" Please let her be a sister or cousin or old friend. PLEASE! Rosie silently begged the Valar. 

            "Her name is Maris. She is my close friend and pupil." Rosie let out a silent sigh of relief. "Her father asked me to make sure that she rides into Hobbiton as befits her rank, which she refused. It is imperative that I find her before twilight."

            "We will find her," Rosie answered firmly. "I hope."


	4. Where is She?

(a/n) I'm sorry that each chappy is so short! I have maybe 10 chappies written out in a notebook so I'm slowly transferring them to the computer. My handwriting is very small so I didn't realize how short my chappies can be. 

The Brite One- THANK YOU! I grovel at your feet! You are such a great reviewer! Thank you SO much! BTW this chappy is probably also pretty short. SORRY!

~ Maris

**_Ch._****_ 4 Where is She?_**

            "Have you found her yet?" Legolas' voice echoed through the late afternoon stillness. 

            "Not yet."

            "Oh. I'm so sorry to take you away from whatever you were doing before this, Miss Gamgee. Rosie, is your father Samwise Gamgee?"

            "He is. WAIT! You were in the Fellowship weren't you! You're a hero! You're –"

            Legolas blushed slightly. "Please, I only do what anyone else in my position would have done. I am no hero." A soft rustle in the canopy caused the prince to raise his head.

            "Milord?" Rosie glanced inquisitively at him. 

            "Hush lass. Maris?" he called. "mellonamin?"

            A deafening silence dropped onto them, a silence so deep that Rosie thought she was losing her hearing. Suddenly a figure dropped out of the shadowed branches and landed squarely on Legolas' back, firmly glued, legs wrapped about his waist and hands clasped over his eyes.

            "Alatariel Telcontar!" Legolas gasped. "Where have you been? You had me worried sick! Your parents will be furious! I promised your father that I would watch you and escort you into Hobbiton on Arod next to me! And then you go running off to……uh….where were you anyway?" He raged.

            Maris just laughed. // Hail, little one. What's your name?\\

            Rosie looked curiously at the girl attached to Legolas' back. Her dark hair formed a messy veil around her face. She was garbed in green leggings that ended in beautifully embroidered leaf shaped boots. A light blue shirt lay under a green and brown tunic tied with a simple brown belt.

            // Legolas! Stop it! Stop it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!\\ Maris dissolved into peals of laughter as Legolas reached around and began to tickle her, mercilessly tickling until she was forced to loosen her grip in order to protect herself. // Stop! Stop! OK! OK you win! I'll go! Just stop!\\ The rest of her pleas vanished in the next wave of laughter.

            // Ok, but you **will** go. Now, are you going to ditch me and ride with your parents as is your place, or are you going to ride with me?\\ 

            // I would be honored to ride alongside you, mellonamin.\\ 

            Rosie cleared his throat. " And who is you lovely friend Legolas?" Maris asked gently. 

            "I am Rosie Gamgee, daughter of Samwise Gamgee, your highness." Rosie answered, bowing slightly.

            "And how'd a young, respectable, pretty girl like you get mixed up with him?" Maris jerked her head towards Legolas, who returned the gesture with a simple shrug. 

            "….and then you jumped out and attacked him and now we're all here." Rosie finished her explanation. "Now if milord and lady will follow me, we will return to Bag End so that you two can prepare."

            Maris pulled a face. "Prepare? A rotten slave driver you are Rosie Gamgee! Bloody hobbits!" Maris' words vanished into a typhoon of Elvish curses. 

            Legolas laughed, then pulled a face of mock horror and asked, " And where did you learn such fine language, milady?" He then had to duck as a couple of apples came flying his way. " And don't waste such fine food! 'Tis all you will get to eat if you keep that up!"

            "You wouldn't do that Legolas Thranduilion! You couldn't even hurt a fly if you had taught it!" 

            "Legolas, Maris, please! We are nearing Bag End. If you don't mind, we have been very busy setting up for your visit so kindly stop bickering or you'll ruin the joyful atmosphere!" 

            The pair stopped mid-sentence. They looked guiltily at the tiny, ill-tempered girl tapping her foot their way. " Sorry." They muttered. 

            "Now if your quite finished…" Rosie groaned inwardly. I can't believe that I have to reprimand two of the most influential Elves in Middle Earth! She grumbled silently all the way to Bag End.


	5. Bag End

**Reviewers**-thanks. Your reviews keep me going! Please keep reviewing or I just won't have the heart to continue. By the way, I apologize profusely for the horrid MS and that the chapters are so short. If there are any questions, please feel free to express them in your reviews! REVIEW PLEASE! And now…..on with the story…And as for Sam's personality…think Mr. Gibbs in POTC mixed with Tolkein's Sam 

~ Maris

**_Ch._****_ 5 Bag End_**

            Samwise Gamgee was busy getting ready for the party when a sharp rap at the door interrupted his tranquil shaving. " Blast! They're not supposed to be here until nightfall! Blast ye!"

            Rosie smiled. "He's a bit flustered. We've never really had so many grand visitors in the Shire before. And to honor the hobbits of the Fellowship….. to say the least he's a bit excited. Dad! It's me!"

            Sam opened the door, razor in hand, shaving cream smeared all over his face. His face lit up instantaneously as he recognized Legolas. "Welcome! Please come in!" He held the door open. "Well Legolas, it seems the Valar have been good to you. Who's the little lady? Your girlfriend? Daughter?"

            Legolas gasped, then exploded. "We're not related. DAUGHTER??????? I'm not married! And I don't have children!"

            " Well, you never know. Just because you never mentioned them doesn't mean they don't exist."

             "They don't." Legolas answered, a touch of regret in his voice and threatening to steal across his face. Rosie's heart went out to him, a grown man with no one to really call his, no one to call him love or sweetheart. No one to care for in a way other than family. Sam's voice cut into her thoughts. 

            "Alright you two'd best be getting ready for the ceremonial parade or whatever it is. Maris, Legolas, do you have your clothing with you?"

            Legolas nodded. "Aragorn and Arwen gave me a few dresses for Maris earlier today. And I have my dress tunic as well. Maris, which dress do you want? There's a white one, a blue one, and a green one."

            "What about the black one? Or, can I borrow a fancy tunic?" Maris pulled a grimace. "It's just so unfair! You get to wear a tunic and no one cares whether or not you ride in the parade. How come I have to?"

            "Because your father said so, your mother said so, **my** father said so, and **I said so!** Maris, like it or not you are a princess and must accept all responsibilities associated with that position. Now go change into a dress. Personally, I think you look beautiful in the green one, it matches your eyes and..." Legolas trailed off as Maris' eyes narrowed. 

            // Fine! But you owe me….**big!**\\

            // What do I owe you, little one?\\

            // I'll wear the dress, and ride in the parade, and be a princess tonight, but, if there is another big party, **you** are going to wear a dress for a little while. Agreed?"

            // Agreed!\\ Legolas smiled. Maris had certainly inherited her father's dislike of court affairs and her mother's determination and stubbornness. If only he had a family to pass some of his traits along to……

            "Highness, if you and the princess are ready, I would be honored to escort you to the main gate to meet the group," a soft voice offered timidly.

            Legolas looked up from adjusting his leaf-shaped embroidered leather boots  and his jaw dropped. Standing before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was very small, with golden curls wrapped up into a bun while a few curls gently floated about her face. Two deep dark eyes glowed from a round, tanned, and sunburned face. She was wearing a simple outfit of white- a flowing gown with a lighter pink bodice, shawl, and over-skirt made of sheerest silk. A simple stand of pearls rested delicately about her neck and her hair was also decorated with a garland of pearls and tiny light pink roses. 

            "Rosie???" Legolas was stunned. "You look…amazing!"

            She smiled sweetly, revealing a mouth of brilliant white teeth. "Thank you," she murmured, while trying to hide her obvious embarrassment. "Is the princess ready?" She asked, trying to draw attention away from herself.

            "I'm right here." Maris muttered. // And you are so going to pay for this, Legolas Thranduilion!" 

            Legolas spun around, startled. " There you are, milady." He bowed. "Your parents will be pleased. I am honored to escort your highness into Hobbiton."

            Maris shook her head, a shimmering dark halo of Elven braided hair surrounding a pale, oval face. She did indeed look radiant, a true daughter of the Evenstar, and, as Legolas had mentioned, the green dress matched her emerald eyes perfectly. 

            Rosie coughed slightly. "Milord, milady, if we don't go now, you'll miss the parade."

            "Very well. Lead on little one." Maris whispered, trying to mask her anger at being forced to wear a gown and participate in annoying formalities that she hated. Her face, before livid with anger, became an emotionless portrait, too perfect to be a living thing. Legolas noticed, however, that her eyes still burned with a cold fury. 

            // Don't worry, little one. It will all be over soon. Would it comfort you to spar a little afterwards to release a bit of your anger?\\

            Maris turned her emotionless face towards him. // Thank you, Legolas. It would indeed.\\ She filed out the little green door behind Rosie, who smiled and curtsied before leading the way to Hobbiton gate.


	6. Deep Regrets

**The Brite One-** Yes….Rosie has big, nasty, hairy Hobbit feet! She does not have a defect where she has perfect princess Disney feet! And Legolas and Maris are very good friends, he's her teacher and best friend and a little big-brother little sister thing. If it seems like they're more than that, they are allowed to tease one another and I'm allowed a little poetic license. After Maris finished arguing she got into the dress. And yes, Sam and Legolas' meeting should have been a little more sentimental but I have placed a time restraint on that chapter-Legolas and Maris should be hurried. And their relationship is supposed to be slightly puzzling, Rosie and Aragorn are confused too! And now on with the story.

~ Maris

**_Ch 6 Deep Regrets_**

****

            // Where is she? Where are they? If they don't show up soon ---\\ 

            // Calm down, my love. They will be here.\\ Aragorn's calm, quiet voice interrupted Arwen's nervous rantings. // And please stop pacing, it's making me dizzy,\\ he laughed. // I'm sure they'll be here. Maris is a smart, resourceful girl and Legolas is a very responsible Elf. They'll be here. Don't worry so much.\\ Aragorn reached over and pulled Arwen into his embrace. 

            " Ahem." A soft voice interrupted. "Were you looking for us?" Maris asked.

            " Actually we were! Thank the Valar you're here! I was beginning to get worried."

            "Beginning to get worried? You were a nervous wreck." Aragorn laughed. "What's the matter, Legolas?"

            Legolas adjusted his sword belt. " Nothing, mellonamin. Don't worry, nothing is wrong." Legolas willed himself to believe what he said but knew that he didn't. To stop tears from filling his eyes, he forced himself to observe his surroundings. Aragorn and Arwen's tent was located on top of a lush hill overlooking Hobbiton. The tent itself was made of canvas, decorated with tapestries and rugs. Arwen was wearing a delicate white gown that floated about her like a mist of silk. She reminded Legolas of a raven haired angel, or, of Maris. He turned his thoughts to Aragorn. He looked regal in a black velvet tunic embroidered with the White Tree and seven stars of Gondor. His pants were also black, ending in rich leather boots. The winged crown of Gondor rested upon his brow and his hair flowed freely beneath it. Legolas felt the prickling of tears welling in his eyes.

            // Legolas? Mellonamin? Are you alright?\\ Maris asked, concern clear in her voice and shining in her bright eyes.

            // Yeah….I'll be fine, I'm fine.\\ Legolas blinked back tears. "How much time until the procession?" 

            Arwen looked up. " About ½ an hour."

            "If you'll excuse me…" Legolas bowed and left the tent. 

            // And where do you think you're going?\\ 

            // Good Evening, Valaniel.\\ Legolas shrugged. 

            The elf tapped her slippered foot. // That's it? No explanation as to where you were all day? No 'How are you today, dear sister?'\\                             

            // Please, Valaniel. Just leave me alone. Please.\\ 

            She nodded. // Fine. But if you want to talk, I'm here.\\

            // Thank you Valaniel.\\ Legolas wandered of onto the surrounding forest, seeking solitude.

            // Where do you think you're off to?\\ A small figure appeared behind him. // What's wrong? And don't tell me 'nothing' because I'm not going to buy that. Please talk to me. We could always talk. Why won't you tell me?\\

            The pair reached a beautiful clearing. Legolas leaned against a tree and shut his eyes. Suddenly, the wave of tears he had been holding back for so long flooded his eyes, blurring his vision, racking his body as he fell to the ground.

            "Legolas!" Maris cried. "Legolas!" She dropped to her knees beside him. // What's wrong? Legolas, tell me. Please." She begged. "Legolas?" She gently brushed she tears from his face as she rocked him, trying to stem the sobs and provide what comfort she could. // Shhh. Everything will be alright. Shhhh.\\ 

            He lifted his tear-stained face to hers. // Thank you Maris, my friend. I'm so sorry. It's just….\\ Fresh sobs drowned out anymore words. 

            // Legolas? It's ok.\\ Maris pulled him close.

            He sniffed and wiped his eyes. // Your parents will kill me. We're really late aren't we?\\

            // No, we've still got about 15 minutes. Would you like to talk?\\ 

            // I guess I'm just mourning for the road not taken. When I was back home, my father would tell me how happy I could be, with a family-a loving wife, children, the throne. I didn't want it. I went out with the patrol, then to Imladris. At Minas Tirith I watched my best friend get everything he could ask for- a wonderful wife, a daughter, love. Pippin has Diamond, Sam has Rosie and 13 children, Merry's married with children, even Gimli has found a Dwarf woman, Gimia. I have no one. Sure, parents, Valaniel, cousins, no others. No one to love me as a man.\\

            // If it counts for anything, Rosie likes you. You have plenty of women throwing themselves at your feet. To them, you are a prize worthy of fighting for.\\ Maris smiled. //You are loved as a man, and as a very dear friend. Come, we must get back. The royal procession will be waiting.\\ Maris helped him to his feet, dusted dirt from his tunic, wiped tears from his face. She took his hand and gently led him back to the gate.

            ***********************************************************

(a/n- AWWWWW isn't Leggy's emotional breakdown just SO cute?)


	7. The grand Procession

**The Brite One**- Thank you once again for your comments. I would also like to thank you for your warning. I will be replacing my author's note with this chapter…so the note at the bottom of this chapter will simply be my author's note repeated. Thank you for giving me a little advice on writing for pleasure, which I do. This story would continue with or without reviews, just not on the site. It gives me satisfaction that my constant struggle with my computer is not in vain, however. I am extremely technology challenged, I can barely send attachments, so if I get reviews, I feel as though it is worth it to try and get the computer to work. And yes, the last chapter was EXTREMELY melodramatic but it was fun to write….(Legolas: HEY!) (Me: hehehehehe) And without further ado……..

~ Maris

**_Ch._****_ 7 The Grand Procession_**

****

            Rosie moved as if she was in a dream. Everywhere she looked, he was there, smiling, beckoning to her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about that charming Elf prince who's eyes had haunted her dreams for so long.

            "Rosie, wake up! It's starting! The parade is starting!" Lily cried joyfully. "Here they are!"

            Aragorn and Arwen led the parade, Aragorn on his beautiful chestnut stallion, Brego, and Arwen on Glorfindel's beautiful horse Asfaloth. Behind them rode Prince and Princess Faramir and Eowyn of Ithilien. Faramir wore the garb of a knight and steward of the Citadel while Eowyn wore a gown of midnight blue, also decorated with the White Tree and seven stars of Elendil. After them, Gimli and Gimia rode, clad in beautifully crafted Dwarvish armor, complete with jewel and mithril inlaid battle axes. Princess Valaniel rode alongside the pair, her long silvery-blond hair hung loosely to her waist and fluttering gently in the early evening breeze, like a waterfall across her rich purple gown. Following her, Legolas and Maris fell into step with the rest of the procession. Maris sat in front of Legolas, squirming slightly as he adjusted his hands on the reins so that he could tickle her without appearing to move. Arod, Legolas' powerful white stallion,  moved with a strong, comfortable grace, showing no strain from carrying two people. 

            Rosie stood with some friends as they watched the procession. As the first couple passed, Pearl Proudfoot sighed. "Their story is so romantic; to love someone so much that you're willing to lose everything and eventually die for them."

            Rosie nodded. "I guess so." She watched Faramir and Eowyn pass, Gimli and Gimia, and began to wonder if there would be ever be someone for her. 

            A sudden shriek interrupted her musings. "Oh holy Valar! He's so **hott!**" Pearl gasped as Legolas rode by. As he glanced about the crowd, his eyes met Rosie's, who just stood in shock and sudden shyness. She broke the gaze by lowering her eyes to the ground. "I think he was looking at me!" Pearl squealed. 

            Rosie gave an exasperated sigh. "Pearl, he's an ELF. He will marry an Elf girl. He's not interested in hobbits-at least not that way. Get over it." But another thought lagged at the back of her mind. If he and Maris are only friends, why were they riding together and why was she smiling with him?

            Rosie followed the crowd to the party fields to begin the feast and party. Enormous yellow tents were set up, along with hundreds of tables and chairs, already covered with monstrous platters of food. Large loaves of freshly baked bread stood in the center of every table, with other platters of cheese and fruit and vegetables and meats around them.

            Rosie felt someone watching her. She glanced up to find Legolas' piercing blue eyes just inches away from her face.

            "Rosie, would you honor me with a dance?" He asked.

            Rosie was stunned. While she racked her brain to find any words, a tall slim she-elf with a sly smirk slid up to Legolas and wrapped her arms about his shoulders. "Hi lover." She cooed. 

            "Jamiel, what are you doing here?" Legolas asked. "I didn't know that you were going to be here."

            She smiled, a false, all too happy, toothy smile. "How could I resist if I knew that your highness was going to be here?" She answered coyly.

            Rosie glanced at Legolas. " I would be honored to accept your offer milord." She took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor.

            "Highness," Jamiel called, "I wish to speak with you later, if possible, after you stop dancing."

            "Milady, I will be honored to talk with you, later." He took Rosie's tiny hands in his and began to sway and circle in time to the music. She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms about her.

            "Jamiel is watching." She whispered.

            "She's always watching." He groaned. "She's Haldir's daughter. My father thinks that it would be a smart match for me." He frowned. 

            Rosie was bowled over the moment the dance ended. Jamiel had rammed right into the tiny 3'6" girl, knocking her into Maris. 

            "Easy there, little one, Legolas isn't that bad." She laughed. "Jamiel just might be though…Don't  let her get to you. She's just mad because he prefers a hobbit girl with a heart and a brain to her 'Elven Beauty'" Maris slipped away into the crowd, leaving Rosie shocked.

            Aragorn called to everyone to fine a seat. "Lords and Ladies, Elves, Dwarves, Men, and Hobbits, we are all here tonight to give our deepest thanks and credit to Meriadoc Brandybuck, Perigrin Took, and Samwise Gamgee. Without these brave hobbits, none of us would be here now. You have our eternal gratitude. Thank you." He bowed to the trio, smiled and raised his arms, "Let's eat!"

            Rosie sat sown to find Legolas sitting next to her. Maris was on his other side, about to take a bite of a freshly baked roll when she was tapped on the shoulder.

            ""Excuse me child. Your father has requested that you sit with them." Jamiel purred. "Don't worry, I'll watch over the prince until you get back."

            "I'm sure you will," Maris rolled her eyes. "I think Rosie can manage without any help, Jamiel." She walked away to the head table.

            ******************************************************

            "You wanted to see me, ada?" Maris asked.

            // Yes, come and sit here by your mother and me. Thranduil wanted me to insist that Legolas escort Jamiel, in hopes that they would find love with one another. Don't interrupt just yet. I believe that this match is against your wishes? Is it possible that you too have feelings for him?\\

            // Ada, I want him to be happy. He is a very good friend and I know that he and a certain young girl would be miserable for the rest of their lives if such a match ever occurred.\\ 

            // Would that young woman be you?\\ 

            // ADA! If you must know, it is Rosie Gamgee. She and Legolas seem very taken with one another and Jamiel doesn't like it. Quite honestly, I pity the poor soul who gets stuck with her.\\

            Arwen laughed. //Maris! That's not very nice. It's a good thing she didn't hear you.\\

            Maris frowned. // Pity. I wanted her to. She should know that no one likes her. And that Legolas wants her out of his life.\\

            //Maris, drop it.\\ Arwen warned. 

            //Fine!\\ Maris grumbled.// Permission to return to my seat?\\ 

            // Very well. But, Maris, please don't cause anymore trouble for Jamiel. You don't have to talk to her, but be nice.\\ Aragorn agreed. 

            Maris nodded and moved back to her original seat.       

            ***********************************************

            "Jamiel, I think you're in my seat."

            Jamiel, who had been talking and inching towards Legolas glanced up. "Look who's back. I'm afraid this is my seat now, as you left. Besides, I'm sure hi highness prefers my company to that of a half-elven child." She mocked.

            "Why don't you ask him?" Maris challenged. 

            "Maris, why did you bring me into this?" Legolas whined. "Jamiel, please give Maris her seat back."

            "Fine love, anything to please you."

            Legolas rolled his eyes and plastered a large, false smile on his face. Maris bit her lip to keep from laughing as she slipped into her seat. " Know what Jamiel? Why don't you go and grace the other Elves with your presence." Maris suggested.

            "Fine! You all just don't appreciate me! But you do Legolas. Why not come back to my tent with me so that I can show you how much I appreciate you?"

            Legolas raised an eyebrow. "As generous an offer as that is, I'm afraid I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request….no thanks!" He glanced at Rosie and Maris for help.

            "He promised to walk through the shire with us after the feast." Rosie chirped. 

            "Well, I'm sure that won't take all night. Come by later and I can show you—"

            " And after that he promised to go canoeing in the lake," Maris interrupted. 

            "Fine! You two may have gotten him this time, but rest assured that I **will **win in the end! You can't keep him from me forever!" Jamiel hissed as she stomped away. "Just you wait.."

(a/n)- HEHEHEHEHEHE! I love this chappie! 


	8. Pleading with Parents

(a/n) Thanks to my reviewers! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I actually have to thank my little brothers for convincing me to write this. If they hadn't been fighting and driven me to find an escape you all would simply have to wait! HEHEHE! Just Kidding. So here it is…..

**_Pleading with Parents_**

The feast slowly died away, with only die-hard gluttons still attacking the remaining food. Aragorn was talking with Faramir, Eowyn, and a very late Eomer. Arwen was listening to the conversation with disinterest. Gimli and Gimia were still nibbling away at some roast venison while talking to some of the older hobbits. Jamiel had left to sulk in her tent after Rosie and Maris refused to let her get to Legolas. Rosie was building up the courage to tell her father that she wouldn't be home until much later because she was going on the walk and canoe ride with Maris and Legolas.

            "The worst he can say is 'no'" Maris reasoned.  "And we'll be with you. Sam can't say that you won't be safe." 

            The trio moved over to where Sam was sitting with Merry, Pippin, and several of the older hobbits. "Mae govannen Sam," Rosie bowed. "With your permission, Legolas and I would like to take Rosie on a walk and canoe ride in the moonlight. I assure you she will be very safe."

            Sam hesitated. "You're sure she'll be safe? And don't keep her up too late. Alright, she can go."

            Maris smiled. "Thank you. I promise we won't be back too late." She bowed again and left with the others.

a/n- yeah yeah I know, really short. I will update again soon-possibly another one up with this one….please review…


	9. A Midnight Stroll

(a/n) Told 'ya I'd update. J sorry it took so long though….

**_A Midnight Stroll_**

            The trio walked along a dirt path under a canopy of trees, heading towards the lake. As they neared it, Maris gasped, "I forgot! Merrin and Pippy asked me to find them some mushrooms. There're bound to be some around here somewhere. You two go and have fun. I'll watch from the banks once I get the mushrooms. Besides, the canoe usually only holds two anyway. Catch up with you later guys." She smiled and walked off into the woods. 

            Legolas called after her, // Maris, you're incredible!\\ He then turned to Rosie, "So milady, ready to go for a canoe trip?" 

            "Absolutely!" Rosie's heart skipped a beat. She was going in a canoe alone with Legolas! She glanced over to make sure that it wasn't just a dream. He still walked next to her, his silent steps worrying her that he might disappear.

            "Don't worry little one. I won't disappear." Legolas smiled. "What's on your mind, Rosie?"

            "Actually, I'm just a little surprised you knew what I was thinking. It's a little spooky." She admitted.

            Legolas reached down and picked up the hobbit-maid. "So what else are you thinking?"

            She wrapped her arms about his neck. "You know.."

            The reached the lake. He placed Rosie in the boat, gave it a shove, then jumped into it, gracefully clearing the gap between the shore and the boat. He took up the oars and began to row.

            ******************************************************************

            Maris found a patch of mushrooms beneath a tree. She quickly gathered them up and wrapped them into a small bundle with her cloak, then dashed off to the lake. She climbed up a tree and sat on a branch over looking the lake. Her keen eyes watched as the pair in the canoe drifted father out.

            Legolas silently thanked Maris as he shifted closer to Rosie. 

            "The moonlight's really lovely, isn't it?" Rosie sighed.

            "Just like you…" He murmured as he inched in closer. 

            She subconsciously leaned against his shoulder. He shifted slightly so that he could wrap his arm around her. She shivered and he gently pulled her closer. He smiled slightly, finding himself happier than he had been in almost a thousand years as Rosie slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

            "Legolas?" Rosie stirred. "Where are we?" She moved slightly, noticing how naturally his arm rested against her, how content and happy she was, and how natural being with him felt. 

            "We are still in the middle of the lake, although your father won't be happy with me for keeping you out so late." He reached for the oars and began to guide the canoe back to shore.

            "Maris never showed up." Rosie remarked. "Where do you think she is?"

            Legolas chuckled. "Of course not, silly. We're in the middle of a lake. I highly doubt that Maris would care to swim out to the canoe just to sit here. Its not exactly in her nature. Besides, she's been perched on that branch over there almost the entire time." He pointed to a tree on the shore and Rosie could barely detect a figure, one leg dangling from a branch, overlooking the lake. 

            As Legolas jumped ashore, Maris commented, "Nice night?" 

            He nodded as he turned to help Rosie out of the canoe. "She's asleep," he whispered softly. He reached down into the boat and gently lifted her up and cradled her in his arms. He smiled. "She seemed so tired. I guess all of the excitement wore her out." 

            Maris returned the smile as they began the walk back to the camp site.

            A few moments into the walk, Legolas turned to Maris. // Can I talk to you? \\ 

            Maris looked surprised. // Of course.\\ 

            // Thank you, my friend. This is going to sound crazy, possibly insane,\\ he began. //But when I'm with Rosie, everything seems right. I feel like I can say whatever and do whatever and she won't care.\\

            // I don't care what you do,\\ Maris shrugged.

            // You're not making this any easier.\\

            // You could always talk to me, why not about this?\\ 

            // Well, I really think that I'm beginning to like Rosie.\\

            Maris raised an eyebrow. // For all your near 3000 years and you're just **now** beginning to feel attractions?\\ 

            Legolas blushed red. // No……It's just, I'm so used to people competing for me that I'm not quite sure what I'm doing.\\

            Maris laughed softly as she gently brushed Rosie's silky curls away from her face. // She seems so little, so delicate. Like a flower, just beginning to bloom. Legolas,\\ she turned to face him. // Please be careful. This is going to sound so stupid, but I really don't want either of you getting hurt. You mean so much to me and I couldn't bear it if you did something that you would regret, even in Valinor…\\ 

            Legolas was slightly startled by her sudden outburst of emotion. He had never seen her so upset. // Maris….\\

            She looked at the ground, which seemed to get more interesting by the second. //I'm sorry.\\

            He smiled. // That's alright. I guess I just saw a glimpse of the princess you're becoming. Don't hide it forever.\\ The pair reached the gate to Bag End. Legolas groaned. "Sam will never forgive us. He'll never let us take Rosie out again."

            "Maybe he will. Could you forgive me if I woke her up?"

            Legolas nodded. "Sure, I suppose."

            "Good." Maris reached over and lightly shook Rosie, who moaned, opened her eyes, and, noticing that she was cradled in Legolas' arms, blushed and asked him to put her down, which he did, smiling. "Rosie, please listen to me. If you want your dad to let you go out with us again, you must be wide awake when you enter the house. Otherwise we may not be able to take you out again." Maris explained gently.

            Rosie nodded. "What do you think I am, a little kid?" She shook her head a few times, bounced up and down, smiled and said, "I'm awake!" She led the way to her door and slowly, quietly, inched it open.

            "ROSIE GAMGEE! WHERE HABE YOU BEEN?" The shrill, piercing voice of her mother, Rose Cotton Gamgee, echoed into the room.

            Legolas and Maris stepped into the room and Maris shut the door. "Please forgive us," she bowed. "We asked Sam if we could take her out and we are now returning her back to you, safe and sound, Lady Gamgee."

            Rose Cotton smiled, obviously pleased to be treated so regally. "Sam is actually out as well, with Merry and Pippin. They went to go speak with the royal council. He didn't tell me that Rosie was going out tonight. When he gets home I'm gonna…."

            "Please, milady," Legolas interjected. "It is not Sam's fault that Rosie was out late; it is mine." Maris looked at him incredulously. "You see," he continued, "I promised to take Rosie and Maris out on a night canoe trip and I couldn't break my word to such special women, so we went canoeing. Please forgive me."

            Rose thought it over. "Very well Legolas. Consider you and your friend forgiven." Rose took a better look at Maris. "Surely this cannot be the King's Maris.."

            Maris bowed. "It has been a long time, Lady Gamgee." She glanced at Legolas. "I'm afraid 'tis late. We should be heading back to our tents. Quel du, Lady Gamgee. Namarie." She and Legolas filed out the door and disappeared into the darkness.

            **********************************************************

                                    Translations:

Quel du: good night

Namarie: Farewell.

(a/n) is this chappie long enough? It took me forever to type and I already have it written out on paper. Grrr! Oh well, please review and feel free to ask any questions. A very special thanks to Dreamality- I hope I got that right- For always reviewing and I'm sorry that I made you sad. This chappie should make you feel a little better…..I hope

            ~Maris


	10. Laughter in the Night

(a/n) Dreamality- THANK YOU! You made me so happy to get a review that I posted this chappie just for you! Wow, that rhymes! Sorry, its late and I can't sleep so here it goes….

            ~Maris

**_Ch 10 Laughter in the Night_**

            Maris and Legolas headed back to their tents, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Legolas turned to Maris, "Diola lle, Maris." 

            // Are you feeling ok Legolas?\\ Maris raised an eyebrow in confusion. // I have done nothing to deserve your thanks.\\ 

            Legolas grinned. //Without you, I never would've been able to have such a great night. I really do like Rosie. When you first left to go 'find mushrooms for Merrin and Pippy' I wasn't quite sure what to do. I was very grateful but a bit….um…insecure.\\

            //Legolas insecure? Never! \\ Maris laughed. 

            //Rosie is just so…wonderful,\\ he continued. //When I'm with her, everything just feels right.\\

            //Hush Legolas.\\ Maris whispered sharply. He blinked and she vanished into the darkness. A few moments later, he heard a yelp, followed by a string of curses and a faint twinkling of laughter. Soon after, Maris appeared by his side, smiling impishly. 

            //What did you do?\\ He demanded. She put a finger to his lips and guided him to a tent. He peered into it to see Jamiel coated in tree sap, honey, and leaves, a false spider on her head.

            Maris smirked, //Maybe a tree ran into her.\\ Before Jamiel had a chance to hear them, Legolas had dragged Maris back into the woods.

            Once they were safely out of earshot, Legolas collapsed with mirth. //Did you see her face? She looked hilarious!\\

            Maris grinned. //I couldn't help it. After what she did to poor Rosie and tried to get to you….\\ The remainder of her sentence was lost as she laughed.

            //You were upset that she was near me?\\ Legolas asked, incredulously.

            //Of course. You didn't think I'd let her steal you away from Rosie so easily, did you? Besides, I couldn't stand her anyway.\\ Maris shrugged.

            //Steal me from Rosie? Does she think of me the same way I do of her?\\ Legolas gasped.

            //Maybe.\\ Maris grinned. //Why don't you ask her yourself instead of trying to pry it from me?\\

            //Maris! Legolas! What are you doing? Who screamed? What's going on?\\ A figure stormed out of a nearby tent. 

            Maris rolled her eyes. //Nothing, atara. Legolas and I were simply having a _private_ discussion.\\

            Arwen raised an eyebrow as she began to tap her foot, awaiting an explanation. Another ear-piercing shriek rent the air. 

            //MARIS!\\ came an angry, high-pitched shriek, //I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!\\

            Arwen arched a delicate eyebrow in her daughter's direction. //Nothing, hmm? Your father and I are going to have a nice little chat with you, young lady.\\

            Maris shrugged. //Take your time. I'm sure he won't want to be woken up just to yell at me.\\

            //Quite the contrary, I assure you.\\ Aragorn remarked, emerging from the tent. //Now what did you do _this time?\_\ He gave an exasperated sigh.

            //Nothing adar.\\ Maris answered innocently.

            //Legolas Thranduilion! I know you're in on this too! Don't you sneak off just yet!\\ Arwen grabbed his pointed ear.

            //OWWWW!\\ He yelped. //Arwen, I am not a child. You have no need to reprimand me!\\

            Arwen glared at him. Maris stifled a giggle at seeing her teacher and best friend being reprimanded by her mother. Arwen rounded on her. //This is no laughing matter. If you can't learn to behave as a princess, then I guess that we will just have to find you a proper lady-in-waiting to teach you how to behave.\\ 

            //Atara!\\ Maris rolled her eyes skyward. //Legolas is a fine teacher! I promise not to cause **too** much trouble for Jamiel….for now..\\

            Legolas smiled. //I will vouch for her, Arwen.\\ 

            Arwen eyed him suspiciously for a moment, then turned to Aragorn, who nodded. //She did give her word, and Legolas is willing to trust her..\\

            //Of course he's willing to trust her!\\ Arwen exploded. //He's guilty too!\\

            //Calm yourself, my love.\\ Aragorn pulled her into his arms. //I'm sure that it was just a harmless bit of fun, and,\\ he turned to look directly at the pair, who were slowly inching towards the surrounding trees, //that it **won't** happen again!\\ 

            Legolas and Maris nodded quickly and hurried out into the safety of the surrounding night.


	11. A Royal Entrance

(a/n) Dreamality- THANK YOU! And I actually did mean Merrin and Pippy. You see, although I know that it's not book accurate, I have decided to give Merry two children and I have named them Merrin and Pippy. My cousin accidentally mixed up the names once so I decided to use that as the names of Merry's children. And here is yet another chappie from my notebook, just a warning, it may be a while before I write more due to the fact that I must put it out on paper first…… And one more thing….Rosie is a real hobbit. She is friendly and jovial and slightly round. I apologize for the total and complete MS. She is a hobbit MS, and everything that goes with being a hobbit.

**_Ch 11 A Royal Entrance_**

            Netta rode slowly through the forest. Although the magnificence of the lush landscape could inspire even the coldest of Dwarves, she barely saw it. As the vibrant colors of the dawn painted the sky, bathing all of Hobbiton in its peaceful beauty, she began to contemplate why she continued to linger on, as winter's chills and biting wind in early spring. 

            "Welcome to Hobbiton, milady." 

            Netta broke out of her depression to study the man standing before her. He was tall, with an air of dignity and respect about him, as abundant as fresh spring air laden with the sweet smells of life in bloom. 

            She inclined her head respectfully. "And to you, milord. Could you kindly direct me to his lordship, King Elessar?"

            Aragorn's eyes twinkled slightly with the morning sun. "May I inquire to your ladyship's name?" 

            She narrowed her eyes at the handsome man standing before her. His rugged face seemed kind, although to her, he seemed mocking. She raised her head higher and answered, "I and Netta, widow of Lord Boromir son of Denethor, the late steward of Gondor." 

            Aragorn noticed the woman's pride and smiled inwardly. "Milady, I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn; King Elessar. Welcome, Lady-Gondor, to Hobbiton."

            Netta swallowed and lowered her head, dropping her eyes to the ground. "Forgive me highness, I –" 

            "Don't worry about it, milady." He grabbed her reins and began to lead her horse to the camp site."

            *************************************************************

            Maris awoke to a gentle sprinkling of icy water on her brow. "That's REALLY COLD!"

            Legolas laughed. "I thought it would wake you up. I was…um…." Maris raised an eyebrow. "umm…..Iwaswonderingifyouandrosiewouldwatchthesunrisewithme." 

            Maris stared at him. "If you want something, it would benefit you to speak in such a way that the one being asked can understand the question." 

            He laughed again and pulled the blanket off of her. She instinctively curled into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut. Shivering, she finally gave in to the cold and got up. "Fine! You win! Now what exactly did you want?"

            Legolas blushed. "I was wondering if you and Rosie wanted to watch the sunrise with me."

            Maris stopped digging around for a pair of leggings and suppressed a giggle. "Of course. Why not ask her to watch it with you alone?" 

            Legolas threw her a tunic and a surprised glance. "I thought you loved to watch the sunrise, or did you just watch it for a lesson afterwards?"

            "I love watching the sunrise. I'm just a little surprised that you didn't want to have…'alone time'." She snickered. 

            Legolas smiled. "How very thoughtful of you! Actually, I'm still nervous. PLEASE come with me?"

            Maris smiled at her friend. "Of course." She stepped behind a screen in her tent, dressed quickly, glanced at her reflection in her mirror, and moved towards the tent flap.

            A few minutes later she and Legolas stood outside the infamous green door that symbolized Bilbo's adventure and the Baggins family. "I don't think Rosie watches sunrises, Legolas," Maris said softly. "Maybe we should just come back later and go on a picnic or something when she's awake."

            "You're probably right, as usual," Legolas heaved a sigh of disappointment and relief. "Do you still want to watch the sunrise?" he asked.

            "Absolutely!" Maris grinned. "Race 'ya!" she bolted towards a distant hill, laughing as Legolas pulled a face and followed. Being pure Eldar, he quickly caught up with his fleeing challenger. He reached over and poked her gently in the ribs, causing her to squirm. He grabbed her waist and tickled. Suddenly he stopped and pulled her towards the trees.

            "Someone's coming," he whispered. The pair quickly pulled themselves into the shadowed security of the forest canopy. They crouched silently on some overhead branches as a tall man led a cloaked figure on a horse towards the camp site. Legolas let out a low whistle.

            Aragorn, who had been conversing quietly with Netta, glanced towards the trees overhead. "Did you hear that?"

            Netta nodded, drawing her cloak about her. "Are these woods dangerous?" She questioned nervously.

            Aragorn caught a slight giggle in the leaves and shook his head. "The only danger in these parts is that of wild offspring who don't know when to quit." He laughed as his statement brought a wave of laughter from the trees. "Don't worry Lady Netta, our little spies are quite harmless."

            Netta suppressed a gasp as two figures dropped to the ground before them, bows drawn and an arrowhead at both hers and Aragorn's throats. 

            " 'Quite harmless' hmm?" the small figure threatening Aragorn mocked. 

            Legolas suddenly allowed his bow to go slack, dropping the arrow to the ground. "Forgive me, milady." He turned to his small companion. "It appears that your father invited yet another princess." 

            Aragorn nodded as he pushed Maris' bow away from his throat. "Lady Netta, it is my honor to present to you Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and Pr-"

            //No! Please adar, just Maris.\\ Maris interrupted. 

            "Princess Alatariel Maris Telcontar of Gondor, Rivendell, and Lorien." He finished. "She prefers to be called Maris." He watched as Maris fumed silently. "Maris, Legolas, please meet Lady Netta, widow of Lord Boromir, heir to Denethor, late Steward of Gondor."

            Legolas bowed low. "Milady, it is a great honor to meet you. Your husband was a great man, courageous and true to the end."

            Maris bowed as well. "Welcome to the Shire, milady." She turned to Legolas. "I'll meet you at the hill." She grinned impishly and headed towards Jamiel's tent.

            "Maris! Don't you dare!" Aragorn called after her.

            "What, me? What would I possibly do?" She gave an innocent look and pressed her palms together.

            "Maris…" Legolas warned. //Do you want to be taught by some obnoxious court woman?\\

            She grimaced. //Fine, nothing too bad.\\

            Legolas sighed, shook his head ruefully, and turned back to Aragorn and Netta. He noticed that she did not look like most Gondorian women. She had rich caramel skin and wavy black hair that was clipped back with an orange flower pin. When she spoke, a soft exotic accent flowed through her words. "Milady, where are you from?" He asked. 

            A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "I am from Harad, young lord. When I was young, my father joined Sauron so my mother took me to the White City."

            Legolas nodded politely as he glanced at the sky. "Please excuse me, Lady Netta, I must catch up with Maris before the sun is up." He bowed again and headed towards the hill.

            "Please allow me to apologize for my friend and daughter." Aragorn began to lead her horse again. "Maris isn't the most…tactful…of Elves and Legolas is just curious. He hasn't really gotten to know many different people."

            Netta smiled. "Of course. The little one, Maris, she is your daughter.?"

            "She is." He nodded. "And as stubborn and determined as her mother," he laughed.

            "Who is her mother?" Netta asked, subconsciously smoothing her long green hunting skirt as they neared the tents.

            Aragorn looked mildly surprised. "She is Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of the Elves and Queen of Gondor."

            Netta didn't reply; she simple nodded to show that she understood, then sighed and allowed Aragorn to guide her to a group of tents on a hill overlooking the Shire. She saw Legolas and Maris on another hill watching as the first golden rays of sunlight cast a beautiful glow over Hobbiton, and the last few stars faded in the deep blue of the dawn sky. 

            "Come milady. Someone will take care of your horse. We will have to get you a tent and bed." Aragorn held out his hand and helped Netta to dismount, calling to Legolas and Maris to take care of her horse. 

            As Netta watched Aragorn move to find someone to scout of an extra tent and bed, she could only admire the air of dignity and authority that seemed to be all about him. 

            "Ada," a voice Netta recognized to be Maris' called. "If you cannot find a tent, Lady Netta may have mine."

            Aragorn looked slightly surprised. "Where will you sleep?"

            Maris smiled. Under the stars, in a beautiful clearing by the lake."

            *************************************************************

Translations

Adar-father

Ada-dad

Atara (in last chappie)- mother

Mellonamin-my friend

Melethamin-my love

(a/n)I can understand that when Elves have sex, they are technically married and that there are probably no slutty Elves but I am sure that there is at least one somewhere and Jamiel is it! I apologize for not being exactly accurate but I am not Tolkien and therefore am asking a little poetic license every now and then. Thank you for being understanding. By the way, I will still try to update as fast as I can but I had the first 11 chappies already written when I began posting. I am working on chappie 12 and hope it will be put up soon. If I have messed up with the Elvish, I blame the Elven Translator site that I have had helping me. I am not fluent but am trying so please forgive me.


	12. Lady Netta

Dreamality- I will try to update at least once a week. I am working on both stories so it may take a while. I know that this isn't up to my usual standards but I wanted to get it up, please forgive me.

**_Ch 12 Lady Netta _**

            Netta shook her head. "Thank you for your kind offer, Maris, but I'm sure that an extra tent will turn up."

            Maris nodded. "OK but if it doesn't, please feel free to use mine. I don't mind."

            Aragorn was shocked by his daughter's sudden kindness to the proud young woman. Maris usually didn't like anyone. "What are you plotting?" he asked suspiciously.

            Maris pulled a look of mock horror and indignation. "What? Me plot? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." She winked and spun on her heel, heading back to Netta's horse, Jewel.           

            "Wait just a moment, young lady." Aragorn gently grabbed Maris' wrist to prevent her from leaving. 

            "Yes….."

            "I just wanted to know what you were planning to do today." Aragorn asked.

            "Well…..I was planning on going swimming in the lake and possibly going on a picnic with Rosie."

            "I see. If you don't mind too much, I was hoping that you would show Lady Netta around and introduce her to everyone. And please find your mother afterwards as I'm sure that they will get along quite well."

            "But adar….."

            "Please?"

            Maris glanced at Legolas, who shrugged and said simply, "Have fun."

            Her jaw dropped. "You're abandoning me?"

            "That's harsh. No, I'm simply bowing to the King's decision."

            "A fine lot of help you are!" She muttered. "Fine!" She nodded curtly. "Follow me please, milady."

            Netta curtsied to the king and Legolas, then followed the distant form of Maris leading her horse.

            ********************************************************

            Maris slowed as she reached the stable, allowing Netta to catch up to her. "So, where are you from?" she asked, trying to start a friendly conversation.

            "Harad." Netta responded. "You don't look much like your father." She observed.

            Maris nodded. "I am one of the peredhil, half-Elven. My mother has forsaken the twilight, but Elven blood still flows in my veins. I am told that I resemble her but neither of us think so."

            "Your mother must be very beautiful." Netta remarked, almost wistfully. "What is she like? Your father seems to think that we will get along well." 

            Maris nodded as she removed Jewel's tack and put her into an empty stall. "I think you will as well. You are both strong woman of the court and I'm sure that you have interest in such matters?"

            Netta removed her traveling cloak and placed it near her tack. "I do. Boromir –" She stopped, wincing in obvious pain. 

            "I'm sorry. From what I have heard, he was a great man. My father and the rest of the fellowship were very lucky to have met him."

            Netta nodded. "He was a great man, and husband, and lover." She whispered, more to herself than to Maris. 

            Maris smiled gently and escorted Netta out of the barn. "Where would you like to go first, milady?"

            "Please, it's Netta. We are equals. It does not matter. Wherever you see fit to take me is fine."

            Maris smiled. "Well, in that case, it would be my honor to escort your ladyship to my mother."

            Netta bit back a smile. She remembered the first time she met Boromir. She had gotten lost and had wandered up to the 7th tier of the great city. Boromir, who had been a young man at the time, found her gazing at the White Tree in amazement. He and his brother Faramir were listening to a courtier give them their history lesson. Boromir had seized the opportunity to get away and had taken her home. He was just as eager to ditch the lesson as Maris was to end the tour.

            She followed Maris, so lost in her memory that she didn't notice that they were back where they had started. Maris knocked on the tent flap and a woman's voice drifted out. //Yes?\\

            //Aeye atara. I have a guest.\\

            Arwen pulled aside the tent flap, inviting the pair into the tent. "Welcome."

            Netta curtsied. "Thank you, highness."

            Arwen smiled. "Lady Netta, I presume."

            "Mother, may I please be excused?"

            "Yes, you may." Arwen nodded. "But don't get into any mischief! Or else I have found a perfect teacher replacement!"

            Maris nodded hurriedly and backed out of the tent. 

            **************************************************************

Translations

Aeye-Hail

Atara-Mother

//…..\\ -Sindarian. The few words that are in Quenya are for formalities and so please don't hold that against me. Although any tips would be much appreciated. I apologize again for taking so long. The plot bunnies don't want to loosen their grip on my mind yet. L Oh well……


	13. Elven Anxiety

(a/n) I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to post. I am experiencing a bit of a writer's block at the moment. Dreamality- Yes, the last chapter was just a filler chapter. I am suffering a horrid writer's block and am going away for spring break. I will probably get attacked by plot bunnies later. 

**_Ch._****_ 13 Trouble_**

            Maris wandered towards the woods, whistling happily. As she neared Jamiel's tent, she slowed to a halt and placed a slender garden snake by the entrance. She stroked it once, then turned and headed towards Legolas' tent.

            *************************************************************

            Legolas hummed nervously as he changed into a slightly nicer tunic than the brown one he had been wearing earlier that morning. The light blue tunic lay over an undertunic of deep midnight. His leggings were black and loose, ending in a simple pair of brown boots. He checked the picnic basket for the hundredth time that morning, excited and nervous. Maris had filled it the basket and given it to him as she passed the large tents on the party fields that morning. 

            His anxious humming stopped abruptly by a shrill shriek and a hurried knock at his tent. He opened the flap, only to get thrown off balance as Maris ducked in beneath his arm and huddled behind him.

            "What did you do?" He asked, trying to stop himself from screaming.

            "Nothing," she shrugged. "Just release a harmless little snake back into the wild. Nothing you wouldn't,"

            "Where, may I ask, did you set it loose?"

            "Over in the forest," she gestured vaguely. 

            "Near Jamiel's tent?"

            She nodded. "She deserved it, trying to trick you into a relationship! It's not fair! How come I get punished for **her** faults."

            "Punished?"

            Maris sighed. "Never mind." She shook her head. "You look nice."

            "You not evading the question that easily. How –"

            "You'll be late for Rosie. Besides, it doesn't matter."

            Legolas knew the conversation was over. "Very well." He moved towards the tent flap. "You're coming too, aren't you?" 

            Maris nodded and smiled. "Getting a little anxious are we?"

            Legolas nodded.

            Maris smiled. "OK. Let's go pick up your date."

            ****************************************************

(a/n) Yes, I know. a very short chapter. Sorry! As I have said before, I have an AWFUL writer's block. Please give me ideas. If there are any ideas that you want woven into the story, please feel free to help me and mention them. I also take challenges to write about as they feed my plot bunnies. Have a great spring break. ~ Maris


	14. The Perfect Beginning

(a/n) Hi everyone! YAY! I think that the evil writer's block demon has left me alone for now! YAY! Or maybe my plot bunnies just came back from vacation but whatever. **_Dreamality:_** this is for the greatest reviewer a girl could ask for…YOU! Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am sorry that this chappie is short but more to come…~ Maris

**_Ch._****_ 14 The Perfect Beginning_**

            Rosie awoke to the sound of birds singing outside her window. The sun was already shining brightly, heating Hobbiton with its warm glow. She blinked the fresh sunlight out of her eyes and stretched, happily reviewing memories from the night before. She sighed and got up. 

            "Rosie! Are you still in bed? It's a lovely day out, why don't you get dressed and go help your father out in the garden once he gets up? Your bath is ready. Hurry up!" Rose's sharp voice echoed through the large rooms of Bag End. 

            "Yes mom." Rosie hummed happily as she hopped into her bath, her humming becoming rather loud and off-key singing. "Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day. I've got a wonderful feeling everything's going my way."

            "Rosie!" Elanor's voice shot through the bathroom door, "Hurry up and SHUT UP! Besides, there's a couple of Elves here looking for you and your friend Pearl is here…" 

            Rosie rolled her eyes and jumped out of the tub. She hastily pulled a green cotton dress over her head and fumbled around to find her brush and pull her hair into a messy ponytail. "Coming!"

            She stumbled into the kitchen and was greeted by an extremely bizarre sight. Elanor was staring at Legolas while Pearl was chasing him around the kitchen. Maris was bracing herself in a corner to prevent from collapsing from laughter.

            "Pearl!" Rosie yelped. "What are you doing?"

            Pearl laughed and cornered Legolas by Maris, who laughed some more and pushed him towards Rosie. 

            Legolas sidestepped Pearl, who crashed into Maris, and took Rosie's hand. "Miss Gamgee, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a picnic today?"

            Rosie caught her breath. "Umm…sure!" She smiled and bit back a laughed when she saw Pearl and Elanor's faces, then let it go as she watched Pearl drift over to a lone picture of Bag End's former occupant, Frodo Baggins. 

            "Milady," Legolas interrupted. He offered her his arm, which she took. The pair left the hobbit-hole, heading towards a day in paradise. 

            ******************************************************************

a/n- I know that it's short but more on the way…Thanks to the reviewers who have waited and not given up on me. This is for you guys. And yes the chappies with Lady Netta are basically fillers but if you don't like those, it's a little less graphically violent than the Fillers in JtHM so count your blessings. J 


End file.
